


Behind her Emerald Eyes

by BugheadjonesTheThird



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Badass Jughead Jones saving the day, F/M, Hurt and comfort, Jughead "I love Betty's eyes and I won't let people be mean to her because of them" Jones, Riverdale, angst with happy ending, bughead - Freeform, post 02x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugheadjonesTheThird/pseuds/BugheadjonesTheThird
Summary: He looks deep into his eyes, and even if they might have the same color, her eyes are nothing like his. Hers are softer. Warmer. There’s no evil behind her emerald eyes. Or Jughead pays the Blackhood a visit so he can truly understand his reasons.





	Behind her Emerald Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This idea crossed my mind, and to be honest, I really like exploring all the consequences of Hal being the BH. I know it’s not fair to Betty and I should just make her happy, but the ideas won’t leave me alone! Hope you enjoy this one, and please, let me know what you think! (Also, this is unbeta- ed. Go easy on my mistakes, okay?)

 

 

“You can come with me, now, kid.”

 

The collected voice of the sheriff’s assistant brought Jughead back from where his thoughts had taken him since he arrived at the station. His lower back was starting to hurt due to the long time he had spent there, and it was only after he stood up and placed his hand on his head that he remembered he had left his beanie at home. He filled his lungs with air just to release it on a sigh, and soon, his blue eyes were set on the man waiting to guide him through the hallways he already knows so well.

 

The sound of his combat boots echoed across the thick walls, disappearing as they walked further from the entrance. It was a narrow hallway, with a few light bulbs to guide the way, and for the first time, the lack of light was making him feel uncomfortable. His heart was beating faster, his throat was getting dryer and he could feel the tension building up as they approached the chosen cell.

 

Maybe that was a bad decision, he thought. Maybe he should just go back to the other stuff happening in his life and simply forget about that stupid idea that crossed his mind earlier that day.

 

Maybe he should just leave. That was what his father would’ve told him, and even Betty would be telling him to walk away from that place, had she had any idea of what he was about to do.

 

Hell, the entire town would probably try to convince him to give up on that stupid idea, but Jughead couldn’t do it. He wouldn’t do it.

 

At least not until he could come face to face with Riverdale’s very, own demon.

 

“ You have 15 minutes, Jones.” The assistant stopped, his hand turning the doorknob to reveal a single, illuminated cell. “ Don’t piss him off. I’ll be right back to call you.”

 

Jughead nodded, swallowing dry as shivers ran down his spine. “ S-Sure, officer. I won’t take long.”

 

The raven haired boy took a couple of seconds to collect his thoughts before he finally walked pass the door that separated reality from Riverdale’s latest nightmare. He had his Serpent jacket on, and even if that would normally offer him some sense of safety, he felt like not even his entire gang would be able to protect him from that man that stood behind that glass wall.

 

The man whose past did not match the present and the man whose nice face did not match those gray, prison clothes.

 

The man who has always been nothing but gentle with him, and who now had innocent blood on his hands. After hosting so many barbecues around his neighborhood, _that_ man was now responsible for so many deaths and so many tears around the whole town.

 

The Angel of Death, finally exposed and free from that ominous, black hood; just to reveal the darkness within Riverdale’s model family.

 

Hal Cooper— the perfect neighbor and the perfect husband— was standing there, all alone in a Hannibal Lecter kind of cell, his always-so-bright aura contrasting with the rough, incarcerated atmosphere. Had he not known the whole story, Jughead would never believe that man had done all those horrible things in the past few weeks, and more than ever, he would be fighting to prove the nonexistent innocence of his father-in-law.

 

He would fight for him, going against the detectives and the evidences simply to protect whatever was left of the town’s facade, and mostly, to heal the broken heart of the beloved, younger daughter. More than anything, Jughead wanted to tell Betty that her father was innocent and that he had not killed those people. He wanted her to be happy again in a way he knows she will never be anymore.

 

He just wanted to bring her father back in the same way she brought his.

 

But they both know better than to believe in the innocence of their small town again. Long gone are the days where things were exactly what they seemed to be and kids weren’t being murdered by the adults that were supposed to protect them.

 

Long gone is their fair Riverdale.

 

“ Jughead Jones… Of course you would come for a visit. Always snoopy around the adults’ matters.”

 

“ Well, you better than anyone know how this side of mine works.” He started, still not confident enough to look him in the eye. Jughead had his hands hidden inside his pockets, as he kept moving his fingers in order to keep his emotions under control. “ You taught me a lot about journalism, after all.”

 

“ Of course… The troublesome journalist that can’t leave things as they are. You really remind me of Alice, and that can be either a compliment or an offense depending on how you see it.” He started, a dirty smirk plastered on his face.” But journalism is not the only thing you two have in common, right? You snakes are always unpredictable no matter how long it passes.”

 

“ Serpents never shed their skins, after all. That’s what we do.”

 

“ Yes, of course… And yet, neither of you knew the identity behind the Blackhood. It took someone with a similar darkness to see behind the mask.” There was a sense of pride in his voice that made Jughead sick, and he figured he must have given that away, for Hal took an intimidating step closer to the glass wall. “ So, tell me, Jughead… How’s _my_ daughter? How’s my Betty?"

 

Listening to the way her name rolled out of his tongue made a wave of anger strike him. She didn’t belong to him. Not to that despicable man who has done all those terrible things. His blood might run through her veins, but such thing means nothing even if she seems to believe it does. Betty might be his daughter, but she is her own person, with her own feelings, and eventually, her own darkness.

 

Even if he has always been respectful towards the father of his girlfriend, he realized that cordiality slipping away as the whole situation became clearer inside his head. That man— that murderer, did not deserve respect or simpaty anymore. He had been the source of all the pain his girlfriend went through lately, and even when he’s behind bars, he’s still there, tormenting her with his stupid predictions. He made her go through hell with that stupid blackmail and made her do things that will forever haunt her dreams.

 

He killed her own father, and now, if anything, he deserved to be treated like the murderer he is.

 

He is the Blackhood, after all.

 

“ She’s not yours.”

 

“ That’s what you think, kid. Just look into her eyes, and eventually, you will both know the truth.”

 

His fists clenched, his brows knitted in anger and a new feeling of confidence surpassed all the apprehension he had been feeling since he walked in. He took a step closer to the glass wall, leveling his blue eyes to Hal’s green ones and straightening his shoulders. A foreign sense of superiority took over Jughead, and now, his mind was completely set on the message he was about to deliver. “You see, Mr. Cooper—” He stopped, angling his head in a challenging way, a smirk now on his lips. “ Hal… No matter what you’ve brought yourself to believe in, Betty is not like you. She’s not an evil person who would be capable of stabbing children for a distorted ideal. Betty is—“

 

“ My daughter!” Hal cut his speech, clearly annoyed by the words coming out of Jughead’s mouth. “ She is—” 

 

“ She’s free…” A side smile crossed his lips as a chuckle made its way out. His hand went to scratch the back of his neck, and it was as if his eyes were burning brighter than before. “ Betty is her own person. She’s always reinventing herself, and I honestly feel sorry for you since you won’t be able to see her becoming an incredible woman in her own way.”

 

“ Betty will follow her darkness! You don’t know how powerful and overwhelming it is! You’re not one of us.”

 

“ No, I’m not… And you’re right, Hal. I don’t know anything about her darkness. She doesn’t, either…. But I’ll be there for her whenever it becomes too much for her to handle all alone.”

 

“ What!?” He screamed, sarcasm present in his voice. “ Don’t fool yourself, Jughead! You can’t handle such things! You can’t control her darkness!”

 

“ But she can.”

 

“ Uh?”

 

“ You see, after all this time dating Betty, if there’s one thing I’ve learned about her is that she can do whatever she wants. From getting a drunk, gang member out of jail to… To loving the boy from the wrong side of the tracks. Dealing with her darkness will be a piece of cake, especially since she won’t be alone. I’ll be there and we will turn this page for once and for all."

 

“ You don’t know her, Jughead! You don’t know Betty!”

 

“ Yes, I do… I know my girlfriend, Hal. I know her better than you ever will.”

 

“ You insolent kid!” He said, his face turning red in pure anger as he punched the glass. His eyes— which were once so nice and kind— were now revealing his true identity as they were filled with anger and hatred, just as expected from a criminal so bloodthirsty like him. Apparently, words that were nothing but the simple truth for Jughead were driving him mad to the point where he was losing his composure. Hal refused to believe the one thing that controlled his life would not be passed through his gens to his beloved daughter. He didn’t want to believe his legacy wouldn’t last, and at that moment, that teenager— the same boy who had once shyly showed up to introduce himself as his daughter’s boyfriend— was destroying everything he had built up until now.

 

Jughead was using simple words to tell him that, while he rotted behind bars, his biggest fear would come to reality. Betty was not going to follow the same path he did, and that kid standing in front of him would make sure of that.

 

That kid…. The one he should’ve just ki—

 

“ Maybe you should’ve just gotten rid of me, Hal.” He smirked, provoking a shocked expression on the Cooper' s face. A certain pride took over him at that moment, and he couldn’t help but feel satisfied with such response from that man. At that moment, Jughead thought, he had already said everything he wanted to say to his father-in-law. Even if those were not the original words he had rehearsed in his head, he figured the sudden changes had been necessary given he path that conversation took.

 

It was not like he had initially planned on confronting Hal like that, but now there was really no turning back anymore. All the words trapped inside his heart had all been said, and perhaps, it was finally time to go home.

 

Time to go back to her.

 

“ I guess I’ll be heading out now, Hal. Thank you for your time.” He said, after what felt like an eternal silence, waving a hand and finally turning on his heels. Even if he was supposed to wait for the sheriff’s assistant, Jughead didn’t want to spend another second in that room facing that man. He knew the way out, and at that moment, he just wanted to get out of there.

 

His combat boots started to increase the distance between them, and if it depended on the raven haired boy, he would’ve walked out of the station without saying another word to anyone. He would leave that whole thing behind so he could focus on the good things that were to come for him now.

 

If it depended on him, Hal Cooper would become an unfortunate memory as soon as he crossed that door.

 

But before that, the criminal had one last question to ask him.

 

One last question before he was, at last, left behind.

 

“ Why did you even come?! Why are you here!?” Hal’s muffled voice came louder than he had expected, and at that moment, he realized how well that thick, glass wall worked on keeping the entire town safe.

 

The young Serpent, then, stopped, but his head didn't turn to meet the prisoner. The boy took a deep breath, and with all the calm in the world, he parted his lips. “ I just came to tell you that I’ll take care of her… You don’t have to worry, Mr. C… Betty will be fine, I promise.”

 

After that, Jughead didn’t really know what Hal was screaming at him, but he knew he couldn’t care less about the threats of a condemned man. He had more important things to take care of, and he had already wasted too much of his precious time with just a simple— and apparently useless— delivery to a worried father. He kept his hands inside his pockets the entire way, and as soon as the door closed behind him, the raven haired boy could feel his chest getting lighter with each step he took towards the exit.

 

Visiting the Blackhood had been harder than he had originally expected, for sure.

 

But at least, now, he could go home.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time he parked his bike, he figured the babies were probably asleep. It was already late for unexpected visitors, and he knew he could’ve— should've just waited another day to see her. Betty needed to sleep, too, and since she hadn’t really had the chance to do so in the past couple of days, maybe he really should’ve just rode off.

 

He really should’ve just followed his way back to the trailer, but before he knew it, her house was already in his field of vision. Standing in front of her porch, and now decided to follow up his impulsive idea, Jughead already analyzed all his options, and even if he could’ve just knocked on the front door or even texted her, the sight of Archie’s ladder outside gave the young Serpent a different idea that— if anything— was filled with nostalgia.

 

As clumsy as one can be, the raven haired boy did his best not to make a mess or anything as he moved that thing around the yards. While making his way up,  he also made a mental note to practice more so Alice wouldn’t kill him for breaking anything whenever he needed to sneak in or out. Knowing his mother-in-law, she would be mad with the simple fact that he was invading her daughter’s room, and for some reason, a terrified smile crossed his lips at the image of the elder Cooper holding a switchblade.

 

She still is a Serpent, after all. And now that she wasn’t even trying to hide that side of hers anymore, he knew she would be even more dangerous than before. 

 

A chuckle escaped his lips, and for a moment, he could feel his heart warming up a bit at the new concept of family forming inside his head. They would all be even closer from now on, and he knew good things would come from that. Still, even if he was somehow feeling happy at that moment, Jughead felt his heart sadly skipping a beat when her room came to view. Even if all the lights were out, his eyes could still see her sitting on the edge of her bed, her shoulders down and a hand coming up to wipe the tears that were probably streaming down her cheeks.

 

The same tears that, lately, haven’t really stopped falling.

 

Seeing her like that broke his heart into millions of pieces, and even if he had had the best of the intentions when he decided to stop by to check on her, there was something inside his chest telling him to simply walk away and give her some privacy at that moment. Betty was going through a delicate situation, and moments alone— even if they might be, indeed, lonely— are also important for putting her thoughts to go back to their place. She was crying and she was vulnerable, and perhaps, he should just walk away and leave her to herself, at least for that night. Yes, it would be the right thing to do. Even if he just wanted to break her window and embrace her small body, Jughead decided to give her some time, opting, instead, to climb down those stairs and go back to the trailer.

 

She needed that time alone to let it all out, he figured, and by the time his feet touched the ground, he had already decided to leave.

 

But as soon as his phone vibrated inside his pocket with a new text, he realized that, perhaps, a moment to herself didn’t mean a moment without him by her side.

 

_Betty: Sorry for sounding desperate, but… Can you come by?_

 

He just needed to read the last part before he was once again climbing those steps in order to meet her. On his short way up, he felt his phone vibrating a couple times more, and after the third time in a row, he decided to take a look at whoever needed him so desperately at that moment. No matter what, though, he was not going anywhere. Not when Betty needed him the most.

 

He was ready to ignore whoever it was, but a soft smile came to his lips as soon as he saw that all the messages were from the girl herself. He read them all, but shook his head, not taking her words seriously.

 

_Betty: Unless you’re busy._

_Betty: Forget what I said, Jug._

_Betty: It’s late. I’ll see you tomorrow._

_Betty: Love you._

 

The next message never came, for he only saw her dropping the phone on her mattress in a surprised reaction when he tapped on her window. Her head turned immediately to face him, and as startled as she was, Betty wasted no time before crossing her room to let him in. He helped her open the window, and thanks to the street lamp, he could see her face twisting when the cold breeze invaded her room with him. He was quick to close it once he was completely inside, and when he finally turned to face her, Jughead was really glad for the message that prevented him from walking away.

 

He was happy to see her, for sure.

 

But if anything, her face told him she was in no condition to be alone. Not on that night.

 

“ Betts…”

 

“ Wow…. You were incredibly fast.”

 

“ I was already passing by. Are you—“

 

“ I’m glad you were.” She wiped another tear, trying to offer him a smile as she rushed more words. “ I missed you and I guess I felt a bit lonely… Silly me, right?”

 

“ No, Betty!” He said, taking her hands in his, caressing her skin with his thumb. “ Not silly at all. I missed you, too and I was dying to see you today. How have you been?”

 

She shrugged, bitting her lip as if to try to hold back more tears. “ I don’t know…. Going, I guess.”

 

A sigh escaped his lips, and carefully, he brought her closer, enveloping her in a hug. “ Come here.” His arms encircled her shoulders, and he felt her tears soaking his shirt. Betty was now sobbing in his arms, and if he were to be honest, the young Serpent was relieved to have her like that. Lately, the blonde had been holding back so much for her family— and even for herself— and he was glad to see her finally letting it all out. Sure, it wouldn’t solve all of her problems, but at least, it would help her sleep better that night.

 

Slowly, he lead her to her bed, helping her sit and finding himself a spot next to hers. Her head was still resting against his chest, as he was carefully running his fingers through her golden locks. He kissed her head, not moving his lips away immediately, just waiting for the time when she felt comfortable enough to tell him about her day. After all they went through, there were no more secrets between them, and it was safe to say the truth would come out, sooner or later, depending on how comfortable she felt with it. On that night, they spent a couple of minutes in a delicate silence, but at last, her emerald eyes were on his blue orbs, as the dim light coming from the street made her look serenely beautiful.

 

“ Thank you for coming, Jug.”

 

“ You don’t have to thank me for that. I’m here for whenever you need me, okay?”

 

“… Okay.” She nodded, swallowing her tears. “ Today was not a very good day, I guess…”

 

“ What happened?”

 

“ I...” She sighed, bitting her lower lips before continuing. “ I went out to check the mail box and there were these kids... It seems so silly right now, but they started pointing at me saying I was the daughter of the Blackhood, running away and screaming that they were going to die.”

 

“ Oh, Betts. Don’t listen to them. They’re just kids.”

 

“ But they’re not wrong, Jug. I _am_ the daughter of the Blackhood! I scare kids and whenever I look into the mirror, I scare myself... I don’t even recognize my eyes anymore, Jug!” She placed a hand over her mouth, muffling the words that seemed to be the biggest lie of the world. “ I-I wonder if my eyes were the last thing all those people saw before he killed them. I think about that and I-I... I just want to rip them off!”

 

“ Hey, hey!” He said, cupping her face with his hands. His thumb wiped away the tears that were furiously falling, now, and as he held her closely, he looked deep into her beautiful, green eyes. If only she could see what he sees, she wouldn’t hate them at all. They’re so soft and full of hope. When they look at him so tenderly like they always do, they make him want to be a better person so she can always watch him and be proud of the things he’s doing. He loves those eyes— he loves _her_. And if anything, he wants her to love them as well. “ Betts, your eyes are not like his.”

 

“ Of course they are, Jug! They’re exactly the same.”

 

“ No, they’re not! I’ve see his eyes, Betty, and I promise you they’re not like yours. Your eyes are warm. They’re calm and they look so pure and sweet whenever you’re working on a new article for the Blue and Gold! God, your eyes… Betts, whenever you look at me, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world. There’s no evil behind them. They’re beautiful.”

 

“ How do you know? How can you be so sure, Jug?”

 

“ Because even when you’re looking at your family photo, you don’t look at your father with hatred or anything like that. Even if you hate him, you still look at him with the tenderness of a daughter. Evil people are incapable of loving, Betty. And that’s not you, I promise. Okay?”

 

Tears were now falling flat on her sweater, as she kept looking at his own, loving eyes. Tears were probably stinging her own, emerald orbs now, and if he could, he would make all her pain go away in no time. He was really worried about her, for sure, but as she slowly nodded at his question, Jughead allowed himself to relax a bit. If anything, his words were always able to calm her down, and more than ever, he was glad they were also working during such ominous times. 

 

She trusts him, and in the same way he believes her, she believes him with her whole heart.

 

If evil people are really incapable of loving, then she probably had nothing to worry about, for she loves him with all her heart. Betty is sure of her feelings for him, and for now, she chose to rely on them to get over her fears.

 

For now, even if the whole world was telling her she couldn’t run away from her father’s bloody legacy, she was going to use her love for him to prove them wrong.

 

“ Okay…” She whispered, her voice sounding a bit calmer now.

 

“ Good.” He whispered back, his eyes drifting to her soft lips moments before he leaned down to kiss her. It was a chaste, fast kiss, but it was enough to assure her that she was safe at that moment. “ Good.” 

 

He was going to protect her. He was going to keep her safe, and whenever that darkness tries to return to torment her again, he will be there by her side to help her illuminate her own thoughts.

 

To help her look into her own eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I'm not sure if I should've added the last part with Betty, but it's already done! If you wanna talk, hit me up on tumblr! @bugheadjones-the-thir is the url and I'll be ready for you!


End file.
